CEATD: Dragón Mecánico
by LyssBleu
Summary: La pacifica vida entre dragones y humanos esta a punto de irse al caño, cuando un desalmado hombre comienza a crear dragones mecánicos para comenzar una guerra sin piedad. Y es el turno de Hipo de ser héroe, otra vez. De le una oportunidad, por favor. Pasen, lean y disfruten lo :)
1. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1: Visitantes

El día en Berk era fresco con un poco de nubes. Era un día perfecto. Hipo y los demás vikingos estaban en la arena con sus respectivos dragones, entrenando un poco y todo eso. Cuando un barco arribó a las costas de Berk. Curiosos, los jóvenes vikingos fueron a averiguar de qué se trataba.

En la bahía estaba Estoico junto con Bocón, Hipo se acerco a su padre.

-Papá, ¿Quiénes son?-pregunto acercándose a Estoico.

-Creo que son los invitados de Londres, ya sabes, los piratas.-contesto, sin despegar la vista del barco que se encontraba a pocos metros de ellos.

-¿Otra vez piratas?-Pregunto Hipo, recordando los recientes sucesos con piratas.

-Si, ahora se adorable.-respondió fríamente.

Hipo puso los ojos en blanco y regreso con los demás vikingos y les explico que se trataba de piratas, otra vez.

El Barco demoro diez minutos en lo que amarraba en el muelle y todos lo desbordaban y presentaban. Después de eso, todos se dirigieron al gran salón. Se trataba de una pequeña familia de piratas londinenses bien vestidos que constaban del padre, la madre, la hija y el hijo.

James Rochester era el padre, un hombre de ojos grises y un cabello profundamente negro; acostumbraba a usar ropa muy fina para un pirata. Su esposa, Isabelle Rochester, era una mujer con brillantes ojos azules y cabello rojo muy lacio, peinado en un complicado chongo; iba vestida con un vestido color vino. Edrielle Rochester era la hija menor de catorce años, sus ojos eran tan azules como los de su madre, y su cabello, con un chongo casual, flequillo y unos que otros tirabuzones sueltos en la nuca; un sencillo vestido color verde jade suelto de manga destacaba de los vestidos usuales en aquella época. Y luego estaba William Rochester, el hijo mayor de quince años, igual que su hermana, tenía los ojos de su madre y el cabello de su padre, con despeinados rizos; iba vestido con una camisa blanca, un chaleco azul cielo con adornos dorados y un saco negro con botones dorados; todo un caballero.

Los adultos se separaron de los jóvenes para hablar… cosas de adultos. Los invitados no eran muy platicadores, lo que hiso que el ambiente se tensara un poco.

-Londres está muy lejos de aquí ¿no?-pregunto hipo para reducir un poco la tensión.

-Si.- respondió Edrielle, un poco ida.

-Está a medio mes.-comento William.

El silencio se apodero de la sala nuevamente. Hasta que un estruendoso sonido se escucho en el fondo de la sala.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto William, escudriñando la oscuridad. Todos miraron en esa dirección hasta que Hipo contesto.

-Es chimuelo.

El dragón se acerco a brinquitos y luego los disminuyo, deteniéndose para observar a los invitados con ojos curiosos. Edrielle comenzó a ponerse un poco nerviosa.

-Eso… ¿es un dragón?-pregunto, con los ojos muy abiertos ya casi de pie.

-Si, tranquila, no hace nada.-dijo Hipo con tono tranquilizador. No funciono.

En cuando Chimuelo se acerco un poco mas, Edrielle se puso rápidamente de pie y salió corriendo fuera del gran salón.

-¡Edrielle!-llamo su hermano, pero la pelinegra ya no estaba en la sala.

-Creo que debería ir a pedirle perdón.-dijo Hipo, a un lado de William.

-No, no te preocupes, ella tuvo una mala experiencia con dragones.-dijo, volviéndose a sentar.-Cuando era pequeña, uno la ataco, no fue tan grave, pero le dejo varias marcas de quemaduras en las manos. Les tiene un poquito de pánico, es todo.

-No creo que pueda resistir tanto tiempo aquí.-Comento Astrid.

-Si podrá, hablare con ella.-dijo William. Esbozo una sonrisa y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Son un poco extraños.-comento Brutilda.

-Pero ella es linda.-Dijo Brutacio, mirando a la puerta.

Todos lo regresaron a ver con grandes ojos abiertos.

-¿Qué? Soy hombre.-afirmo, se volvió a sentar y bebió un poco de lo que había en su vaso.

Afuera del gran salón, agachada y hecha un ovillo, estaba Edrielle, al pie de las escaleras. Algunos mechones de cabello comenzaban a caerle a frente, y estaba comenzando a llover, mojándole levemente su vestido. Escucho unos pasos detrás de ella, pero no presto atención.

-Edrielle…-dijo la voz de su hermano a sus espaldas. Rápidamente, Edrielle se puso de pie y abrazo a su hermano.-Tranquila, todo estará bien.-Dijo él, con tono tranquilizador.

-No, Will, no creo poder soportarlo.-la voz se le quebró un poco, y hundió la cara en el hombro de su hermano.

-Tranquila, yo estoy aquí, recuerda que lo que estamos haciendo es por el bien de la humanidad.-dijo él. Puso sus manos en los hombros de su hermana y estiro los brazos para verla a los ojos.-Recuerda quienes están en peligro.

Edrielle llevo su mano derecha al cuello, a la altura de su clavícula; donde sus dedos encontraron espacio en un pequeño dije de un pajarillo con las alas a medio extender, el tic tac que apenas era audible la tranquilizo.

-Lo recuerdo.-afirmo con seguridad.


	2. Capitulo 2

No es posible.

**HIPO**

Las semanas siguientes pasaron rápida y tranquilamente. Edrielle se mantuvo al margen de los dragones. Convivía mucho con nosotros cuando no había dragones cerca. Will, como prefería que lo llamaran, era un luchador excepcional con la espada. Edrielle también era muy buena, sobre todo con el arco y flechas.

Las semanas pasadas habían ido de maravilla, pasivas, tranquilas.

Esta noche, cuando termine de cenar, me dirigí a la casa treinta minutos antes de lo acostumbrado. Baje las grandes escaleras del gran salón y di la vuelta hacia la casa con un dragón rojo en el porche. Escuche gritos y me volví inmediatamente.

La aldea estaba en llamas. Había barcos enormes en la bahía que estaban atacando a toda la aldea. Gente con gruesas mascaras iban armadas con espadas, arcos y ballestas.

Reaccione rápido, corrí hacia la casa por Chimuelo, el cual se quedaba en casa a la hora de la cena, tropecé un poco en las escaleras, pero logre llegar. Encontré a Chimuelo en la puerta, listo para luchar.

Salimos a toda furia, pude ver que los que estaban en el Gran Salón salieron al fin. Vi a todos, excepto a Will y Edrielle.

No tome importancia y comencé la carrera hacia la aldea, si se pudiera llamar así a un gran amasijo de casa incendiadas. Levante el vuelo a mitad de camino, pero algo fuerte golpeo a Chimuelo y caímos. Golpeamos pesadamente el suelo. Tenía mi cabeza contra el césped, y cuando la voltee, vi un par de pesadas botas de cuero. Trate de correr, pero una mano enorme y pesada ya me tenia de la camisa. Chimuelo se levanto y ataco a la figura, pero algo lo retuvo en el aire. Una especie de… energía.

Luego algo me golpeo en la cabeza y todo se oscureció.

Desperté con el sonido del agua, iba en un barco. Mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz y pude distinguir un gran cuarto, con más personas durmiendo sobre hamacas y sabanas en el piso. Me puse de pie y camine con cuidado para no pisar a nadie. Vi una pequeña rendija de luz que se colaba por debajo de lo que parecía una puerta. Abrí la puerta con cuidado y salí hacia un cielo lleno de estrellas. También salí a una cubierta. Distinguí un par de siluetas a lo lejos, parecían estar… discutiendo.

Entonces sentí dos grandes y pesadas manos en los hombros. Me volví tan rápido que casi caigo, pero una figura pequeña me detuvo.

-Hipo-Dijo una voz que reconocí al instante. Mi padre.

-¡Papa!-Respondí.

Entonces vi que era lo que evito que golpeara el piso. Era un tigre.

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunte, aturdido.

-En un barco de la armada vikinga de Berk.-explico. Se rasco la nuca. Algo andaba mal.-Lo que nos ataco en la isla, no eran humanos, o algo vivo al menos.

-¿Qué era, entonces?-pregunte. Rayos, rayos.

-Eran criaturas mecánicas. Hechas completamente de metal y latón.-Explico. Se puso pálido.-Y los Rochester eran quienes los controlaban.

-¿Qué?-¿Qué? Esto no era posible. Tan buena gente que se veían. Qué horror.- ¿Cómo es eso posible? Ellos… simplemente no puedo creerlo.

-Hipo, escucha.-Creo que me estaba desmayando, porque mi padre tuvo que sostenerme de los hombros.-Te están buscando a ti-dijo. Comencé a verlo borroso. Todo daba vueltas.-Hipo-Llamo mi padre. Estaba histérico. Creo que fue en ese preciso momento cuando me desmaye. Porque deje de ver las estrellas y la brillante luna, y deje que la oscuridad me jalara hacia ella. Hacia un profundo sueño.

**EDRIELLE.**

Me desperté con un dolor de cabeza horrible. Obvio. Estaba en una celda. Obvio, también. Will estaba a un lado de mí, que horror. Todo había salido mal. ¿Cómo fue eso posible? Ni idea. Creo que decepcione a todos esta vez. No era mi intención. Como sea. Ahora me harán algo horrible. No sé realmente que esperar. Tal vez me corten la cabeza por traición.

Mire mis manos, llevaban rato doliéndome. Como no. Tenía un montón de de heridas hechas con latón y espadas. El suelo está manchado de sangre. Qué horror. Está bien, debo pensar. Hipo y todos ellos me odian. Fin.

Debí de haberme matado cuando tuve la oportunidad.

_**Hola masas, ¿Me extrañaron? No lo creo. Esta bien, para empezar, creo que es muy corto, pero ¿Qué pasara con estos chicos?**_

_**Edrielle y Will tienen secretos…**_

_**Hipo tiene un dragón…**_

_**Okay, creo que esto es todo por hoy, espero actualizar pronto, hasta entonces **_

_**Adios! :3**_


	3. Capitulo 3

Ataque.

**HIPO**

El estruendo de los cañones fue la causa de mi despertar. Estaba en el camarote del capitán, mi padre. Chimuelo estaba en el otro extremo de la habitación, profundamente dormido. Me levante torpemente, pero tropecé. Unas manos amables me agarraron de los hombros.

-¡Hipo!-Susurro la voz femenina tan familiar, Astrid.-Ven.-Me levanto y rodeamos la cama hasta estar en su lado derecho. Nos metimos debajo de la cama, me equivoque al pensar que solo estaríamos debajo de la cama, pero había una puerta. Astrid la deslizo y nos metimos dentro.

El cuarto estaba lo suficientemente alto para estar de pie, pero Patán, Patapez, Brutacio y Brutilda estaban sentados en un rincón, no por miedo, sino por el espacio. Astrid deslizo nuevamente la puerta y quedamos totalmente a oscuras. Me deslice hacia abajo con la espalda pegada a la pared. Los cañonazos de habían detenido por un momento, pero habían regresado.

-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunte, en apenas un susurro.

-Te están buscando a ti, Hipo-Astrid contesto en un tenue susurro, al lado de mi.-No sabemos exactamente para qué.

-¿A mí?- Estaba totalmente perdido, creí que estaban buscando a Edrielle y Will, por tenerlos de prisioneros.-Esto no tiene lógica.

Todo se quedo en silencio, completamente todo. Podía escuchar la respiración de todos los que estábamos en esa pequeña habitación.

-¿Qué está pasando allá afuera?-por primera vez, la voz de Brutacio fue tranquila y sin gritar.

Un gran estruendo estallo, seguido de un fuerte movimiento.

Entonces escuchamos como la puerta del camarote se abría de golpe, rompiendo la cerradura. Como volteaban la cama. Sentí la tensión de todos en la pequeña habitación. La puerta se deslizo. Todos ahogamos un grito de terror. Pero era solo mi padre. Los cañonazos habían cesado, al igual que el movimiento del barco. ¿Dónde estábamos?

-Vengan, salgan.-Mi padre extendió su mano y saco a Astrid, luego a mí y siguió con el resto.-Salgan, rápido.

-¿Papá, que está pasando?-

-Nos atacaron, están buscándote.-mi padre cerró la puerta y me miro a los ojos.-Debemos salir de aquí, rápido.

Nos dirigimos a la cubierta. Y fue cuando entendí todo. Lo que había atacado la isla, no eran humanos, eran criaturas mecánicas. La cubierta estaba llena de restos de latón y engranajes. El barco estaba en una isla, totalmente desértica. Escuche algunos quejidos ahogados, me volví hacia la derecha, y vi como Bocón llevaba a Edrielle amordazada y atada de manos y pies; al igual que llevaba a William.

Edrielle logro quitarse la mordaza y fue cuando comenzó a hablar.

-Están cometiendo un error.-Su voz era desesperada.-No saben lo que pasara, ellos nos buscaran y los eliminaran, por favor, deben creernos. Nosotros no somos quienes piensan que somos. Por favor, déjennos explicarles…-Fue entonces cuando Bocón le puso una mano en la boca y los bajo de la nave.

Comencé a caminar, cuando tropecé con algo de metal y caí. Lo tome entre mis manos, era algo que parecía una placa, donde se leía en letra cuidadosamente hecha:

_**C. Fairchild.**_

Me quede un rato mas mirando la placa hasta que mi padre me levanto por la espalda.

-Mira esto-Dije, le tendí la placa y él lo tomo.

-C. Fairchild.-Leyó.-Tal vez Edrielle y Will sepan algo de esto.

No dijimos nada más.

Baje del barco y me reuní con los demás. Caminamos alrededor de dos horas hasta que encontramos una cueva para pasar la noche. A Edrielle y William los dejaron atados a un árbol frente a la cueva.

Estaba sentado al lado de Astrid. Que estaba encendiendo el fuego para la fogata.

-Astrid-hable.- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Astrid me miro. Dios, que hermosos ojos azules.

-Cuando te desmayaste-comenzó.-Edrielle y William aparecieron. Al principio pensamos que estaban de nuestro lado, pero luego nos dimos cuenta que ellos controlaban las maquinas. Edrielle abrió la espalda de uno de ellos, y comenzó a atacarme a mí en particular.-Hizo una pausa. Tomo un pedazo pequeño de leña para avivar el fuego.-William durmió a Chimuelo con un liquido extraño. No sabíamos que iban a hacer a continuación, llevarte o algo así. Pero Bocón los encontró y lucharon hasta que Bocón los controlo y los llevamos a la nave más cercana, luego todos lo seguimos y evacuamos la isla. Las demás naves fueron a la isla de los dragones. Nosotros debemos averiguar que traman estos dos-Termino. Me quede sorprendido, no podía creerlo.

-¡Oigan!-Grito una voz femenina desde afuera. Edrielle otra vez.- ¿Podrían dejarnos explicarles?

-No.-Dijo mi padre con tono seco y frívolo.-A menos a que sepan que es un "C. Fairchild."-Dijo, estaba jugando con ellos.

-Sé lo que significa-Dijo William.-Y no es un qué, es un alguien.

-Es el que maneja los autómatas. Es el que quiere a Hipo-Explico Edrielle.

-¿Quién es?-pregunto mi padre. Me acerque un poco más.

-Es un brujo-Respondió William.-El más Malvado y poderoso de todos.

-Collins Fairchild-Dijo Edrielle.

Fue lo último que escuche, la falta de comida en un día y media, la deshidratación y las emociones se juntaron y termine desmayándome. Otra vez.

_**HOLA!**_

_**Espero que les guste. Tranquilos, ya dejare de terminar los capitulo desmayando a Hipo: D**_

_**Espero que les guste, no olviden dejar su hermoso Review, significan mucho para mi: D**_

_**Bueno, hasta entonces, espero volver a leernos pronto. Como estoy de vacaciones, tal vez tenga más tiempo de actualizar, así que seguramente nos estaremos leyendo muy a menudo. Hasta pronto. ADIOS! :D**_


	4. Capitulo 4

Emboscada

**EDRIELLE.**

Pocos minutos después de que Hipo se desmayara, nos desataron del árbol. Frote mis muñecas, tenía un aro rojo en cada una. Dolor.

-Muy bien-dijo Estoico-es hora que nos expliquen.

-Collins Fairchild está planeando crear un ejército de autómatas-explico Will-.

-No solo de autómatas humanos, también de autómatas animales-continúe yo.

William iba a decir algo más, cuando un rugido llamo la atención de todos. De los espesos arboles salió un tigre blanco.

-Ahí estas Snow-dijo Bocón, acercándose al tigre. El tigre era tan mayor, todavía era un cachorro.-No podía abandonarlo.

-Ve a alimentar a tu gato a otra parte Bocón, no queremos que se coma a nadie.-Dijo Estoico. Yo solo miraba con curiosidad.

Estoico poso su atención en William y yo otra vez.

-Continúen.-Dijo, más bien nos lo ordeno.

-Eso es todo-dijo Will.-No nos dijo nada más. O no sabemos nada más. Simplemente eso.

-Más les vale que digan la verdad porque-algo interrumpió a Estoico. Gritos. Astrid.

Hipo. Hipo ¡HIPO!

Corrimos todos juntos al interior de la cueva. Astrid estaba junto al cuerpo de Hipo. Tenía las manos en el pecho de él. Me deslice y quede justo a su lado, Astrid estaba enfrente de mí.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunte con urgencia. Astrid estaba pálida. Puse las manos en el pecho de Hipo. No respiraba. Quite a Astrid y me puse sobre Hipo, comencé a dar presión en su corazón, pero nada.

-¡WILL!-Llame, Will salió rápido de entre la multitud. Yo no sabía dar respiración de boca a boca.

Me retire de encima de Hipo y en mi lugar se puso Will. Will comenzó a acomodarse y entonces comenzó a darle respiración de boca a boca a Hipo. Will, prácticamente, estaba besando a Hipo. La escena hubiera sido graciosa si Hipo no hubiera estado al borde de la muerte. Cuando Will lo soltó, Hipo ya respiraba por su propia cuenta, y había despertado.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto, medio adormilado.

-William te beso-no me resistí mas, tenía que decirlo, comencé a reírme. Todos me siguieron. La cara de Hipo solo fue de confusión, pero todo cambio cuando escuchamos pasos acompasados. Todos miramos hacia afuera de la cueva.

Afuera había un montón de muñecos de metal, sus caras eran únicamente un montón de platos de latón formando una esfera. Sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos por una armadura de hierro resistente, dentro de esta armadura están todos los mecanismos que lo hacen funcionar. Sus brazos eran articulaciones de metal con cinco dedos al final de cada una. Sus piernas un poco más elaboradas para poder caminar bien. Eran espantosos.

De entre ellos surgió una muchacha que parecía unos dos años mayor que nosotros. Su cabello negro profundo iba recogido en la cabeza. Llevaba un vestido rojo strapless debajo de una capa negra que tenia echada para atrás.

-Que lindos se ven todos juntos.-Dijo con voz fría.-Socializando con el enemigo. Tontos.-dio un paso hacia delante.- ¿Qué no saben acatar órdenes? Es por eso que mi padre creo estos autómatas, pero claro, necesita también algo humano ¿No?-su echo su capa hacia delante cubriéndole los hombros.-Ataquen-ordeno con voz firme a los autómatas.

Los autómatas comenzaron a moverse, al igual que nosotros. Tomamos lo primero que encontramos, como piedras y palos porque las armas estaban en el barco. Todos se fueron contra los autómatas, los golpeaban con palos, pero no hacían más daño que algunas abolladuras. Me lance contra un autómata por la espalda y desarme la coraza por detrás con mis manos. ¡DOLOR! Mis manos estaban heridas por la última vez de hacer esto, que no salió bien, pues término persiguiendo a Astrid en lugar de detenerse. El mecanismo estaba funcionando y como no tiene sensibilidad no supo que lo estaba atacando. Tome una piedra y la metí en medio del mecanismo, salte lejos y el autómata se desplomo en el suelo.

Mire a mí alrededor. Estábamos perdiendo contra muñecos de latón. Pensé rápido, corrí fuera lo más rápido posible hasta la nave, donde los dragones estaban en un plácido sueño. Fui al camarote donde había un baúl con armas y un dragón. Desperté a Chimuelo y este se puso en guardia al verme.

-Tranquilo, amigo-dije, con la voz más calmada y amable que pude. Estire mis manos hacia él, y lo mire a los ojos. Fue entonces cuando se calmo.

Abrí el baúl para estar segura que su contenido eran armas y no otra cosa. Lo cerré y lo puse sobre Chimuelo. Me subí sobre el dragón y salimos corriendo, no volando porque no pude controlar su mecanismo de vuelo.

Llegamos en cuestión de minutos al lugar donde los autómatas estaban atacando a los vikingos. Solté el baúl y este se abrió al golpear el suelo. Cada vikingo tomo un arma y fue cuando comenzaron a tener ventaja. El sonido de metal contra metal, y saber que era el metal de los vikingos el que estaba ganando, me reconforto totalmente. Hipo subió a Chimuelo y juntos comenzaron a destruir autómatas.

Entonces la chica del vestido rojo apareció otra vez.

-¡Se acabo el juego!-grito, y todos los autómatas se detuvieron. Excepto los que tomaron a Hipo, William y a mí por la espalda. Su agarre era tan fuerte que casi no podía respirar.-Gracias por atención-dijo. Y todo se torno negro y cuando menos pensé, estábamos en otro lado.

No habían pasado ni un minuto. Estaba mareada. Sentía como le hacía falta el oxigeno a mis pulmones. La chica del vestido rojo abrió un par de celdas y los autómatas nos metieron a William y a mí en ellas. Mis pulmones se apresuraron por reponer el oxigeno faltante. El autómata que tenia a Hipo siguió a la chica del vestido rojo por un pasillo hasta que los perdimos de vista.

Me senté en el fondo de la celda cerrada, luchando por no llorar, pero una lágrima prófuga se escapo y rodo por mi mejilla.

-Will…-dije en apenas un susurro ahogado por las lagrimas.-Fue un error no haberles dicho desde el comienzo-fue lo último que dije.

-Lo sé-fue lo último que él dijo.

Después nos quedamos en silencio. Después cerré los ojos arrullada por las lágrimas y el cansancio y las emociones. Y ese goteo incesante. Y deje que la oscuridad me envolviera hacia un sueño reconfortante.

**HIPO.**

El agarre del autómata se aflojo un poco y logre respirar con más normalidad. La chica con el vestido rojo nos guio por un campo de entrenamiento. Todo dentro de muros gruesos y altos. Dimos la vuelta hacia unas escaleras y comenzamos a subir. Pasamos por puertas, todas exactamente iguales y hasta que llegamos a la última, la abrió y el autómata me lanzo hacia dentro.

-Esta será tu habitación mientras que estas aquí-explico desde el umbral.-En unas horas tendrás el honor de hablar con mi padre, hasta entonces, permanecerás aquí y no trataras de huir, porque te podrían ocurrir cosas terribles-dijo, se dio media vuelta y la puerta se cerró sola.

Corrí hasta la puerta pero estaba cerrada por fuera y las ventanas tenían barrotes. La habitación en si no era tan miserable. Estaba bien iluminada y la cama estaba en orden, tenía una bañera en una esquina, con la cortina descorrida. Había un estante con libros en uno de los extremos, y un sillón a un lado. Por otro lado había una mesa de madera. Había tres ventanas. Una a un lado de la cama, otra estaba cerca del librero y la otra a un lado de la mesa, encima de ella. Todas con gruesos barrotes de hierros.

Me dirigí al librero y tome uno al azar y me fui a la cama a leerlo. Hablaba sobre herrería y metales y mejor lo cerré y me quede mirando al techo, procesando todo esto.

_**Hola otra vez, aquí esta lo más nuevo de este fic. Este capítulo es más largo como pueden ver, y creo que la acción está a punto de comenzar ¿eh? Bueno, mientras tanto, pueden tomar estas actualizaciones constantes como una disculpa por haber tardado tanto la última vez.**_

_**Bueno, creo que esto es todo, no olviden comentar, ya que su opinión en importante para mí.**_

_**Hasta la próxima, adiós!**_


	5. Capitulo 5

El hechicero de la celda.

**EDRIELLE**

Cuando desperté, estaba en una celda distinta. Esta no era una sala con varias celdas, era una única habitación con una única celda. Había una mesa y una silla, y en esa silla había un joven sentado. Calcule que tendría la misma edad que yo. Tenía el cabello negro contra esa piel pálida. No se daba cuenta de mí. Estaba distraído jugando con un frasco de cristal, haciendo no se que yo.

Aproveche el hecho de que él me ignorara y rebusque en mi bolsillo hasta que mis dedos tocaron la pequeña bola de vidrio. Me senté sobre mis pantorrillas saque la pequeña esferita de vidrio y la mire en mi mano, tan pequeña y con un poder tan grande. La coloque en el suelo y la aplaste con mi palma hasta que cedió con un ruidito de cristales. El humo color verde comenzó a disiparse… y luego a formarse nuevamente en una esferita, al igual que los trocitos de vidrio. El resultado final fue que la pelotita quedo como si nada le hubiera pasado.

Levante la vista y lo vi. Estaba parado frente a mí fuera de la celda, mirándome con curiosidad. Era el chico que estaba en la silla. Acerté al decir que tendría la misma edad que yo. Entonces me di cuenta de algo, no me estaba mirando a mí. Estaba mirando mi mano.

Se agacho y tomo mi mano. Me quería desaparecer, su mano tan limpia, suave y sin rastros de heridas, y la mía tan sucia y con infinidad de heridas. Froto mi mano y yo no sabía qué hacer hasta que comencé a sentir un cosquilleo en la palma. Dirigí mi mirada hacia mi mano y mire como cada corte se cerraba a la perfección, tanto de mi mano derecha que el sujetaba, como de la izquierda que tenia sobre mi rodilla. En cuestión de casi un minuto mis manos lucían como si nada les hubiera pasado nada en lo absoluto. Completamente nuevas. El chico de cabellos negros soltó mi mano y levanto la mirada y por primera vez le vi la cara. Tenía unos ojos hermosos color verde grisáceo, y sus labios en una sonrisa apenas dibujada.

-Deberías tener más cuidado con las cosas de metal y de vidrio, pequeña-dijo. Se puso de pie y la pelotita voló hasta su mano. Se dio la vuelta y se sentó nuevamente en su silla. Esta vez me miro con atención.

Me levante y me acerque un poco a la reja y lo mire con curiosidad.

-¿Manipulación?-pregunte.

-Algo así-me contesto. ¿Ya dije que su voz era sexi, no del modo convencional, sino del modo especial? Ese modo en el que solo a una persona con gustos raros podría parecérsele sexi esa voz.-Mira-tomo el frasco de vidrio que estaba en la mesa y lo lanzo al piso-, está hecho añicos-dijo. Eso hasta un tonto lo nota iba a decir, pero me contuve.

-Ahora mira-dijo. Los cristales rotos comenzaron a levantarse y reunirse hasta formar el frasco nuevamente; en cuestión de segundos el frasco estaba intacto, como si nunca lo hubiera estrellado contra el suelo de piedra.- ¿Ves?-pregunto. Obvio que vi.

-¿Qué es?-pregunte.

-Magia-respondió.

Paso el resto de la tarde rompiendo cosas, igual con magia, para luego raparlas. Rompió varias veces el frasco y lo volvía a reparar, siempre quedando intacto. Cuando se fue, me percate de algo de lo que no me había dado cuenta.

No le pregunte su nombre, ni él pregunto el mío.

_**Hola, hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, este es un pequeño capitulo, trata sobre todo sobre el romance que se lleva a cabo entre Edrielle y este hechicero. En el próximo capítulo sabremos que quiere Collins Fairchild de Hipo, que paso con los vikingos en la cueva. **_

_**Este es el primer romance de mi autoría propia que escribo, por cierto. Decidí utilizar el concepto de "ME enamore de mi enemigo" pues creo que demuestra que el amor es más poderoso que cualquier fuerza, sea cual sea su origen.**_

_**Bueno, esto es todo, no olviden dejar su opinión sobre el capitulo, pues su opinión significa mucho para mí.**_

_**Nos leemos pronto, adiós.**_


	6. Capitulo 6

**HIPO**

_Volé tan lejos como pude con Chimuelo, la furia era lo único que me hacia seguir. Lejos, lejos, vuela lejos. Aun no anochecía, faltaban un par de horas para la puesta de sol, pero las nubes ya tenían ese color anaranjado que avisan la llegada de la noche. Seguí volando sin rumbo, solo quería ir lejos de todo. Volé aproximadamente treinta minutos, mi furia disminuyo. Solo un poco. _

_Entonces escuche el batir de unas alas de dragón._

_Aminore un poco la velocidad para escuchar mejor. Fue entonces cuando sentí una gran sacudida y un enorme dragón blanco apareció frente a mí. La velocidad con la que el dragón apareció descontrolo a Chimuelo, y nos quedamos casi a la deriva. El dragón blanco dio una vuelta alrededor de nosotros, y luego nos enfrento cara a cara. _

_Tenía una cabeza alargada con púas hacia atrás, como un Nadder, pero mucho más pequeñas y filosas. Sus ojos de un frio color azul, y sobre su lomo, una muchacha nos miraba con bondadosos ojos azules, y mejillas rosadas contrastando una piel blanca como la nata. El dragón nos rugió a Chimuelo y a mí. Un rugido suave, pero alarmante, casi como el hielo rompiéndose bajo tus pies. Chimuelo le devolvió el rugido._

Y desperté. Levanto el tronco tan rápido que me mareo un poco. Me llevo la mano a la frente y esta empapada de sudor frio. Solo un pesadilla, aunque muy real. Miro por la ventana y observo que todavía no anochece. Bajo los pies de la cama, listo para ponerme de pie, cuando la puerta se abre con un rechinido. En el umbral apareció la chica del vestido rojo. Y detrás de ella, sus horribles autómatas. Los esqueletos metálicos caminaron hacia mí y me toman de los brazos, con fuerza. Me arrastran fuera de la habitación y por el pasillo, hasta el patio. Damos vuelta hacia la derecha, hacia la torre más alta.

Al llegar, la chica abre la puerta de metal que da paso a las escaleras. Los autómatas me suben unos centímetros más y mi pie ya no toca el suelo. La escalera sube en espirales. Cuando llegamos al final, estoy algo mareado y me duelen los brazos.

Frente a nosotros hay otra puerta de metal, pero esta se ve más siniestra.

-Suerte con mi padre ahí dentro.-dice la chica. Su voz tiene algún tono de regodeo malévolo, pero no le hago caso.

La puerta se abre y los autómatas me adentran en la habitación. Una vez dentro, me sueltan, pero no se mueven de sus posiciones; uno a mi izquierda y otro a mi derecha. Genial.

La habitación en sí, está totalmente oscura. La única parte iluminada es la del fondo, en el escritorio. El enorme escritorio de madera flanqueado por dos antorchas iluminadas. Y detrás de este, una enorme silla dándome la espalda.

-Hola, Hipo-Dice una voz profunda desde la silla. La silla se gira y revela al horrible ser causante de todo esto. Collins Fairchild.-Gusto en conocerte.-dice.

Se me cierra la garganta, no debería hacer ningún movimiento en falso, puesto que él lleva las de ganar, por ahora. Así que solo atino a decir:

-El gusto es mío.-Acompañada de mi sonrisa menos sarcástica.

**ASTRID.**

Desaparecieron.

Solo desaparecieron, simple y sencillamente. Sus imágenes se hicieron tenues y luego ya no estaban. Mire a mí alrededor. Todos estaban estupefactos, igual que yo.

-Por Thor, ¿Qué paso?-pregunto Estoico, mirando a su alrededor.

-No lo sé-dije. Fue lo primero que pensé. No lo sabía. Nadie lo sabía.

Miramos a los alrededores para asegurarnos que no había nada, y volvimos a entrar en la cueva, donde se comenzó una discusión. ¿Debíamos ir a buscarlos o quedarnos aquí?

La cueva se convirtió en un griterío total, pero una voz poderosa se alzo entre todas.

-¡Cállense!-Grito Estoico.-No tenemos idea de a donde fueron. No es seguro ir a buscarlos sin ninguna pista. Si dejamos la isla, corremos el riesgo de ser atacados nuevamente.

-Pero saben nuestra ubicación-comento Patán.

-Es exactamente esa la razón por la que no nos moveremos. No volverían a buscarnos aquí. Sería su última opción.

Me dirijo a la boca de la cueva y me apoyo en el arco con los brazos cruzados, mirando la espesa selva, y el lugar donde minutos antes estaba Hipo.

**HIPO**

-No-Respondo-jamás te ayudare a hacer algo tan enfermo como eso.

-No te estoy pidiendo ayuda, niño-dice, con una tranquilidad que hace que se me ericen los cabellos de la nuca-te lo estoy ordenando.

El plan enfermo y macabro de Collins consiste en armar esqueletos de latón y metal de dragones, cubrirlos con una piel reforzada de su propia creación para que así sean más fuertes y resistentes que los cuerpos naturales, pero eso no es lo peor.

Él le sacara el alma a cada uno de los dragones que tiene atrapados en las catacumbas de su fortaleza para así darle vida a los autómatas de dragones. Lo que él quiere que haga es que los entrene para matar.

Negó con la cabeza ¿Qué le pasa a este hombre?

-Ya veremos si no-dice. Collins, con macabra tranquilidad, abre un cajón de su escritorio y saca una especie de bandeja de cristal y un pequeño bote con algo parecido a polvo-Como sabrás, Hipo, soy un mago muy experto en la materia y tengo ojos en todos lados-dice. Toma un puñado de polvo de frasco y lo deja caer en la bandeja con una tenue nube que comienzan a formar imágenes cada vez más claras. Me quedo inmóvil al ver la cueva en la que estaba hace unas horas, mi padre y Bocón están trazando una especie de plan, mientras que Patapez y los gemelos están encendiendo una fogata y Astrid y Patán afilan las pocas armas que tenían.

-Tengo el poder de hacer cualquier cosa, inclusive matar- mueve su mano en torno a la imagen y luego la cierra en un puño, al mismo tiempo que la imagen y la nube se van-así que si no quieres la muerte de destino para tus seres queridos, harás lo que yo te diga.-Pone en su cara una horrible sonrisa con uno que otro diente de latón.

Frunzo la boca en impotencia, estoy frustrado.

-Llévenselo.-Ordena Collins a sus autómatas y estos obedecen.

Me toman de los brazos y me llevan a mi "habitación" en la que me desquito con todo lo que encuentro, el librero, la mesa, hasta la sabana que están en la cama. Me tranquilizo un poco y me dirijo a la ventana que tiene vista al campo de la fortaleza. Al mirar un poco mas allá de la gran barda que la rodea, me doy cuenta que uno de los extremos va a dar al mar, eso quiere decir que o estamos en algún lugar con costa, o estamos en una isla. Y las dos cosas son buenas, pues costa o isla significan agua, y agua significa dragones acuáticos que puedo entrenar y salir de aquí.

Lo único que debo hacer es poder estar cerca del agua.

_**Hola nuevamente, aquí les traigo un capitulo nuevo de este fic. Por favor, discúlpenme por tardar tanto, pero en tiempo de escuela casi no puedo actualizar tan rápido, pero bueno, "tarde pero seguro". Espero que les guste este capítulo y toda la historia también que apenas se va a poner bueno.**_

_**Bueno, me despido de ustedes, no olviden dejar sus hermosos reviews, ustedes me inspiran a seguir escribiendo, gracias.**_

_**Hasta el próximo capítulo.**_


	7. AVISO

AVISO DE SUSPENCION TEMPORAL.

Por varias causas (escuela) no podre actualizar este Fic hasta nuevo aviso, gracias!


End file.
